militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alfred Gaselee
| branch = | serviceyears =1863 - 1908 | rank =General | unit = | commands =1st Bn 5th Gurkha Rifles Northern Army, India | battles =Second Anglo-Afghan War Boxer Uprising |awards =Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Indian Empire }} General Sir Alfred Gaselee, GCB, GCIE, (3 June 1844 – 29 March 1918) was a soldier who served in the Indian Army. Early life Gaselee was born at Little Yeldham, Essex, the eldest son of the Reverend John Gaselee, rector of Little Yeldham, and his wife, Sarah Anne Mant. He entered Felsted School in 1853 and the Royal Military College, Sandhurst, in 1861. Career Gaselee was commissioned as an ensign into the 93rd regiment (later the Sutherland Highlanders) on 9 January 1863.Riddick, p. 266 He was involved in the campaign on the North-West Frontier of India in that year. He was promoted lieutenant on 11 October 1866, transferred to the Bengal staff corps, and joined the 4th Punjab infantry on 27 September 1867. Gaselee went with the Indian force to Abyssinia, where he acted as assistant to the director-general of transport and was present at the capture of Magdala (13 April 1868). He was promoted captain on 9 January 1875, and served with the Jowaki expedition of 1877–8. In the Second Anglo-Afghan War, Gaselee was a deputy assistant quartermaster-general, and accompanied Lord Roberts on the march from Kabul to the relief of Kandahar. He was made a brevetted major on 2 March 1881. Gaselee was promoted to major on 9 January 1883, and lieutenant-colonel on 9 January 1889, and was made a Companion of the Order of the Bath (CB) on 19 November 1891. On 27 September 1892, he was promoted to the command of the 1st battalion, 5th Gurkha Rifles. On 1 February 1893, he was promoted to colonel and appointed aide-de-camp to Queen Victoria. He served in the Isazai expedition (1892), the Waziristan field force (1894–5), and the Tirah campaign (1897–8). For his services in Tirah, Gaselee was created a Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath (KCB) on 20 May 1898. From 25 July 1898 to 3 June 1901, he served simultaneously as quartermaster-general of the Army in India and brigadier-general commanding Bundelkhand district. In the summer of 1900, when the Boxer Uprising in China was at its height, Gaselee was chosen to command the British element in the international expeditionary force, and on 3 July 1900 promoted to major-general. As a reward for his services, he was created Knight Grand Commander of the Order of the Indian Empire (GCIE) on 24 July 1901. Later career Gaselee was promoted lieutenant-general on 30 June 1903 on appointment as Commander-in-Chief Bengal Command and to full general on 30 June 1906. He became General Officer Commanding-in-Chief of the Northern Army in India in 1907. He retired in November 1908 and, having been created a Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath (GCB) on 25 June 1909, he died on 29 March 1918. Family On 20 August 1895 he married secondly Alice Margaret, daughter of Gartside Gartside-Tipping of Rossferry, County Fermanagh, Ireland, who outlived him. Notes References * * |- Category:1844 births Category:1918 deaths Category:People from Braintree (district) Category:People educated at Felsted School Category:93rd Regiment of Foot officers Category:British military personnel of the Abyssinian War Category:British military personnel of the Second Anglo-Afghan War Category:British military personnel of the Tirah Campaign Category:British Indian Army generals Category:British military personnel of the Boxer Rebellion Category:Knights Grand Commander of the Order of the Indian Empire Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:Graduates of the Royal Military College, Sandhurst Category:Bengal Staff Corps officers